nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Land
Donkey Kong Land is a game released in 1995 that is the semi-sequel to Donkey Kong Country. Unlike it's SNES predecessor, Donkey Kong Land comprised of completely new levels and level design. It truly was a masterpiece of its own. It also has compatibility with the Super Game Boy with a jungle border and has a banana yellow cartridge like its sequels. It has Donkey Kong Land 2 and Donkey Kong Land III as its sequels. Like the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Land only allows one character on screen per time. Many speculated that this was because the Game Boy hardware could not handle to many sprites on the screen at the same time, however it was later stated by Rare that they could have made it work, but wanted to give the Donkey Kong games for the Game Boy a distinctly different feel, and felt if they were too similar, customers would only bother buying one of the two versions. At any rate, the game was a hit on Game Boy, and consequently many Rare fans are begging Rare to update this game and its sequel and put it on Game Boy Advance, as they did with the Donkey Kong Country series. Rare so far have expressed no interest in doing this sadly. Story The following is taken from the manual of Donkey Kong Land itself; Cranky Kong, aging video game pioneer and primate patriarch, swayed back and forth in his rocking chair as he harassed his grandape, Donkey Kong, and his little buddy, Diddy Kong. "Well, I've got to admit, your last adventure was more successful than I ever thought it would be..." he jibed. "Course, put a few fancy graphics and some modern music in a game, and kids'll buy anything nowadays..." Donkey and Diddy tried to discretely cover their ears as they stared out into the jungle surrounding Cranky's cabin. The old ape continued his taunting. "Back in our days, understand, we had an extremely limited color palette to work with, and we still made great games... No way you could duplicate that feat today, Donkey my boy! No siree!" Cranky had been going on and on like this for what seemed like hours, Donkey Kong had finally had had enough. "People liked Donkey Kong Country for more than just the 'fancy graphics', you old coot!" he snapped. "The number of colors, the resolution, it doesn't make a difference. It was just plain fun!" "Yeah, and we worked hard fighting K. Rool and his goons!" Diddy chimed in. Both he and Donkey Kong still had the bumps and bruises to prove it." Cranky nodded his head knowingly. The two youngsters had predictably risen to the bait and swallowed it hook, line, and sinker. "So you're saying that an adventure like your last one would be a success even on an 8-bit system, like...Game Boy, for example..." Cranky said slyly." "That's right!" DK exclaimed without hesitation. Diddy joined him in accepting the challenge." "We'll even let the Kremlings steal the banana hoard again, and this time we'll get it back on Game Boy!" Diddy boasted. Hey, a golden opportunity to get out of DK's ridiculous guard duty training, he thought to himself." "I'll believe it when I see it!"" Cranky scowled. "I'll call old K. Rool and arrange everything. You'll wake up tomorrow without your bananas." Donkey and Diddy looked up at each other, realizing they had been set up." "This time, the Kremlings will hide your bananas in all new places around the island, "Cranky continued gleefully. "I'll tell the King to spare no expense and bring out some new tricks and foes for you, too. No more cushy adventuring for you two, no siree." Donkey could barely contain his anger. He was hoping he could just loaf around the tree house tomorrow, after all, Banana Bowl was on, and... But he wasn't about to let the old ape get the best of him. "Bring it on, old ape, bring it on..." was all he said as he walked off to the tree house. He was going to get some sleep for the adventure ahead." Characters Kongs *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong (While not in-game, he has caused the events of it.) Animal Buddies *Rambi the Rhinoceros *Expresso the Ostrich Enemies *Army *Chomp *Clambo *Gnawty *Fangfish *Hogwash *Klaptrap *Kritter *Krusha *Mincer *Mini-Necky *Necky *Nemo *Oil Drum *Slippa *Slippa Jar *Snapper *Swirlwind *Zinger Bosses *Wild Sting *Colossal Clambo *Hard Hat *King K. Rool Worlds and Levels Reception On release, Famitsu scored Donkey Kong Land a 24 out of 40. Pre-release and unused content Several creatures and characters who were originally going in this game were abandoned for unknown reasons. These creatures and characters included a fish enemy that was apparently named Pucka (with Fangfish listed as "Pucka Jr."), an unnamed Kong who wore a hat and what appears to be a baby ram named Ram Bunkshus (planned to be an Animal Friend, according to the game's main programmer Paul MachacekTwitter post by Paul Machacek (March 6, 2017). Retrieved March 11, 2017). All these unused characters were first advertised in an issue of Nintendo Power, which included renders.Nintendo Power #69, page 93. References es:Donkey Kong Land Category:Game Boy games Category:1995 video games Category:Rare games Category:Nintendo games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Platformer games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Games developed by Rare Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Player's Choice games